The Gleasons: Back to the Multiverse (Earth-8999)
The Gleasons: Back to the Multiverse is an adult action-adventure video game developed by for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Nintendo Wii. The game is based in the American adult animated sitcom ''The Gleasons'', featuring an original story written by the show's creators, Trey Parker and Seth MacFarlane. Serving as a continuation of the episode Road to the Multiverse, and taking cues and story points from many episodes of the series until Season 23, it features the return of Louise Belcher, the evil half-sister and nemesis of Maureen Gleason, who forces her and Brian to undertake another journey through the Multiverse. Plot Gameplay Playable Characters *Maureen Gleason *Brian Gleason *Homer Gleason *Francine Gleason *Summer Gleason *Eric Gleason *Lenny Quagmire *Cleveland Black *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Stan Marsh *Mayor Adam West *Death NPCs *Mort Goldman *Mr. Herbert Holtenwasser *Kenny Spuckler *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Mr. Mackey *PC Principal *Ike Marsh *Randy Marsh *Sharon Marsh *Patty and Selma Bouvier *Carter Bouvier *Jacqueline Bouvier *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney *Tricia Takanawa *Ollie Williams *Bashir bin Laden *Minah bin Laden *Consuela Estevez *Seamus Levine *Timmy Burtch *Jasper *Krusty the Clown *Terrance and Phillip *Towelie *Duffman *Evil Monkey *Mr. Sparkle Bosses *White Chocolate Rabbit *Frat Boy Leader *Ezekiel Miller *Crippletron (Joe Swanson) *Billy Finn *Kang and Kodos *Adolf Hitler *Satan *Long John Homer *Scott Dick *Santa Claus *Trey Parker and Seth MacFarlane *God *Chicken Alien Queen *Ernie the Giant Chicken *T-Rex (Louise Belcher) Enemies *Chocolate Rabbits *Frat Boys *Amish *Crippled Soldiers (Steve) *Rigelians *Dolphins *Nazi Soldiers *Demons *Canadians *Americans *Elves *Angels *Alien Chicken *Louise Clones Voice Cast The cast of The Gleasons reprised their roles in the game. *Trey Parker as Homer Gleason, Eric Gleason, Mr. Mackey, PC Principal, Mr. Sparkle, Towelie, God *Laura Dern as Francine Gleason, Patty and Selma Bouvier, Jacqueline Bouvier *Spencer Grammer as Summer Gleason *Dabi Derribery as Maureen Gleason, Ike Marsh *Seth MacFarlane as Brian Gleason, Lenny Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Carter Bouvier, Dr. Elmer Hartman, Seamus Levine *Mike Henry as Cleveland Black, Mr. Herbert Holtenwasser, Consuela Estevez, Greased-Up Deaf Guy *Mike Judge as Hank Hill, Kenny Spuckler *Kathy Najimy as Peggy Hill *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Bashir bin Laden, Duffman, Cletus Spuckler, Comic Book Guy *Dan Castellaneta as Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Butters Stotch, Satan *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Sharon Marsh, White Chocolate Rabbit, Kang *Harry Shearer as Mort Goldman, Mr. Burns, Neil Goldman, Kodos, Mayor McCheese *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jerome Smith, Token Black *Adam West as Mayor Adam West *Julie Brown as Joyce Kinney *Alex Borstein as Tricia Takanawa, Brandine del Roy *Kristen Schaal as Louise Belcher *Frank Welker as Ernie the Giant Chicken, Santa Claus *Justin Roiland as Dr. Rick Sanchez *Keith David as Himself *Norm MacDonald as Death *John Viener as Ezekie Trivia *All the game's levels are references to past episodes, as well as background images, quotations, and environment: **The Land of Chocolate seen within Homer's head as the tutorial is a reference to "Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk", where Homer passes through the exact same segment, minus the White Chocolate Rabbit. ***The Memberberries, first seen in "Member Berries", are seen flying in the Land of Chocolate. **The Greekverse is a reference to the episode "It's Always Summer in Quahog", where Summer becomes part of several different college fraternities. ***In the same level, the Hot Tube of Love from the Halloween special "Hot Tub" is seen, as Cleveland and Loretta Black are seen naked, taking a bath. ***Mort mentions not being good at "sending nudes" when Maureen and Brian collects the prohibited photos, a reference to how he met his late wife, Maude, as revealed in "Mr. Saturday Knight". *The Amish Universe is a reference to the episode "Amish Guys", where the Gleason family gets stuck in an Amish community. Ezekiel, the leader of the community, reappears in the game. **Louise builds a giant wooden robot to kill Maureen and Brian later in the level, something which Maureen notes "was not clean last time", referring to "Sibling Rivalry", where both of them built killer robots to kill one another in at the day care's playground. **Brian mentions the simpler times when he was married with Jillian. *The Comic Universe is a clear nod to the episode "The Coon", where Eric dresses as the vigilante Coon alongside Stan as Toolshed, Kenny as Mysterion, Wendy Testaburger as Call Girl, Butters as Professor Chaos, and Clyde Donovan as Mosquito. **A poster with Cthulhu, who appeared in the same episode in the series, can be seen twice during the level. Principal Victoria, who played the Malefic Maiden at the episode, also appears as the secret villain. *The Anime Universe features Mr. Sparkle, the Japanese dishwater mascot Homer-look alike who first popped up in "In Francine We Trust", makes a reapparance as the guide of Maureen and Brian through their journey against the reign of Mr. Dirt (Neil Goldman). **Sherri and Terri appears as a dragon Pokémon-like creatures, a reference to Eric's nightmare in "Eric the Asshole". *The Christmas Universe is based around the two-parter episode "Road to the North Pole", featuring the iconic Santa factory, zombified Elves and evil deers. **The background song at Santa's Workshop is "All I Really For Christmas", the opening and closing song of "Road to the North Pole".